1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for polishing the painted surfaces of automobiles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been common practice to use sand paper manually with water to polish an area of an automobiles to be repainted. However, although it is laborious to perform such an operation, uniform polishing can not be expected with irregular surfaces.